


Hide and Seek

by Kountoall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, Fred is adorable, Hogwarts is alive, M/M, Viktor wants the pretty english boy, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kountoall/pseuds/Kountoall
Summary: Viktor found out Fred has a crush on him.





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be in my transharry fic I was writing but I kinda want it as a stand-alone. Here is this adorable drabble.

Fred running, stupid Lee let it out Fred had a crush of the amazing Viktor Krum god damn it and just with Fred’s luck he heard. The boy who was the star of Fred’s fucking wet dreams heard! George was going to get a kick in the nuts he just stand there and laughed at Fred when Viktor turned to Fred and of course he fucking ran Fred wanted no part of this nope no never.  
But worst of all Viktor followed him how is this his life what did he do...wait, fuck scratch that he didn’t mean to he was only trying to help Harry with a little bit of work the potion would work honest Harry was a good sport about it.  
Fred turned a sharp corner into an abandoned classroom. He would be safe here no one would know to look here then he could go out there and get back at Lee for all of this. But he felt a warmth around the room like something was reassuring him everything was going to be okay. Hogwarts saw all Hogwarts knew this new child would be good to one of its favorite children. After all, he was praying for anything to help him find Fred. Hogwarts wrapped it’s magic around Fred and chunked him in front of the nice boy.  
Fred gasps as he landed in his crushes arms. Fred blushed so bad. How did this happen he was in the classroom and then he was thrown out of the room like the castle itself threw him out but that couldn’t happen. Right? But as Fred thought this the walls started to vibrate like they were laughing at him.  
“You like me?” Viktor’s accented doing everything to Fred’s poor heart.  
“Yesss.” Fred croaked out.  
“Do you want to go to the Yule ball with me?” Viktor asked the boy in his arms. Loving how the blush was a different color red than his hair. Viktor loved the slight contrast on this beautiful English boy.  
“Yess,” Fred said with a smile.  
Hogwarts was happy its child was going to be happy and loved now if this boy hurts its child at all well there are always consequences for everything.


End file.
